A Gift of the Gods
by Gnosismaster
Summary: Check profile for rewritten story Gods and Demons.
1. Chapter 1

_This fic is a Naruto/God of War crossover._

**A Gift of the Gods**

Kratos sat on his throne overlooking the world. Even though he's been a god for 20 years, there's only been one war and that was over real quick. As he watched over the world, the doors to his temple opened and Zeus, King of the Gods, stepped in and went over to Kratos. "What do you want Zeus?"

"There is a matter that we need to discuss, Kratos."

"What?"

"It concerns your successor."

"My successor?"

"Yes, even though you are the new God of War, you are still a mortal. Your life is already extended by us and you will die when the time comes."

"Can't you just make me an immortal?"

"No, you were trained by a god and only that god can make you immortal. But since Aries is dead, that won't happen. The only option now is to choose a successor and train him or her and you will be able to make him or her immortal."

"How can I train my successor?"

"That is up to you, you can do it the way that Aries did, but I doubt that. Choose wisely, Kratos." and the King of the Gods left Kratos alone with his thoughts. Kratos went back to his throne and sat down, the Blades of Athena bumping against his skin. This is a hard decision for him. Who was he going to choose? He would have to choose someone who is a virgin, would be willing to become stronger and has a soul that is young enough to be molded into what is needed. He will have his hands full for a while. He sighed and began to look at his options. He looked down unto the people of Rome, but saw only ordinary people. None had the potential to become a god. He began to look elsewhere where he came he looked upon the world that was separate from the world he came from. He had a good feeling about this world, so he decided to check it out for himself.

After arriving in a forest, Kratos used his magic to disguise himself and went into the Hidden Leaf village...

_Konoha_

Sakura Haruno was relaxing on her day off in the hot springs along with Ino. They haven't argued since they arrive, not wanting to spoil the moment. They were soon interrupted by a loud crash on the other side of the baths. The two immediately covered themselves and went to see what the noise was. They arrived to see Naruto getting up after apparently crashing into the wall of the bath house. Jiraiya arrived a few seconds later and scooped him up in his arms and left apologizing to the girls. They returned to the baths for a couple more hours before they finally left and went their separate ways. As Sakura walked down the streets of Konoha, she passed a man that was normal looking but she had the strangest feeling. She looked back and saw him looking back at her.

_Kratos POV_

He had passed the female with no suspicion but when he went by her, he got a feeling about her. Not a bad feeling, but a feeling nonetheless. He turned and looked at her looking at him for several seconds. There was something that he liked but couldn't quite place it. He turned and walked away. He would keep an eye on her.

_Sakura's POV_

After several seconds of staring, the man turned and walked away. She couldn't figure out what that feeling was, just that it was a feeling. She turned and continued walking still thinking about that feeling, but she soon brushed it off when she arrived at her destination, Shikamaru's house. Shikamaru had invited her to play some Shogi and he feels that Sakura would provide more of a challenge then Asuma. She went up to the door and knocked on it. The door opened and Shikamaru stood at the entrance. "You're here. That's good. Come on in and lets get started." He let her in and made their way over to a room upstairs. Shikamaru's dad noticed that Shikamaru let a woman in but said nothing. The two eventually made their way to Shika's bedroom where he had the Shogi table set up and the two sat down and begun playing.

_5 games later_

Shikamaru was losing. He had lost 3 games out of 5 and was about to lose his 6th game. Apparently, he was right about Sakura being a match for him. Every time he lost, he muttered, "_Troublesome women"_ and every time he said that, he earned a death glare from Sakura.

_Kratos POV_

Ever since he had crossed paths with that girl, he followed her and watched her. In fact, he was watching her right now, playing Shogi with the black hair kid whom, from what he understands, is one of the most brilliant strategists in the village and she was kicking his butt. That's one point for her in the decision to choose a new god. Now he must find out if she is a virgin. He would do that when she's asleep, as not to cause a fuss.

Sakura's POV

Sakura won the 6th game without too much difficulty and that's when Shikamaru decided to call it quits for today. She got up to leave but not before saying, "If you want to lose again, you know where to find me." she said with a smirk. As she left the room, she was greeted by Shikamaru's dad. After a brief exchange of hello's and goodbye's, she left the house.

"Looks like you finally found a match for you, son." said Shika's dad.

"I'll find a way to beat her. I won't lose to a girl."

"That you will." and his dad left him only to strategize. As Sakura was walking home, it was getting dark. She could feel a presence behind her, watching her. She looked behind her and saw nothing. As she neared her home, she could her loud noises coming from her house. When she opened the door, she was horrified at the sight before her. Her mother was lying down, her throat cut and bleeding all over. Her father standing over her. He turned around to see who was in the doorway. When he turned around, she could see a half empty bottle of alcohol and several other bottles laying around as well. Sakura was too horrified about what she saw, she didn't noticed her father walk up to her, grab her, and threw her across the room and then shutting the door and locking it. He made his way toward her and pick her up by the throat, thereby choking her to death. Sakura didn't do anything, she was still stunned by her own father trying to kill her. She was about to lose conscience when there was a voice in the room.

"Put her down." Sakura and her father turn toward the voice to see the same man who she passed in the street earlier today. The father drops her and goes over to the man intending to kill him, but the man has other ideas. He drops his cloak to reveal a man with white skin and red markings on his body and face. He has two blades that are the Blades of Chaos. He grabbed them and when the man lunged at him, he chopped off his arm. The man tried again, this time with the other arm, but he did the same thing, he chopped it off. Sakura's father, too drunk to understand his situation, charged at him, but to no avail. The man swung his blades with chains attached to them and cut off his head, splattering blood all over the place. The body dropped to the floor, dead. The man made his way over to Sakura, who was barely conscience. He picked her up and Sakura muttered a few words.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kratos, the God of War." and after he said that, she slipped off into dream world. After he looked at her, he determined that she was indeed a virgin. He sensed a presence outside and turned his head to see a long hair blond girl looking at them with a shocked expression in the window. He didn't pay any attention to her. He disappeared in a red cloud and reappeared in a small house, or more specifically the bedroom of the house. He put her down on the bed and put his fingers on her throat. To the naked eye, he didn't appear to do anything but upon closer examination, the bruises were going away. He soon finished when the door to the bathroom opened and a blond hair boy stepped out and took a look at them.

_Naruto's POV_

Naruto had just finished taking a shower and he stepped out to see a man in his bedroom and Sakura in his bed. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM AND WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO SAKURA!?" shouted Naruto. The man turned to face him.

"Her father killed her mother and tried to kill Sakura. I rescued her before she was killed." Naruto's expression became that of sorrow. Her parents tried to kill her. He didn't believe a single word he said.

"Why would they?"

"Her father was really drunk." Naruto immediately understood. Sakura once told him that her father was an alcoholic. The man walked up to him and put his hands on his head.

_Kratos POV_

As they were taking, there was something about this boy. It was like there was something else residing in his body. The energy coming off of him was familiar as well. After a few seconds, he immediately remembered where he felt the energy. He walked up to the boy and put his hand on his head. Kratos traveled deep into his mind until he came upon a maze of corridors and started walking toward the energy. He soon arrived at, what looks to be a prison. The boy was there was well, confused as to what the hell is going on. He walked up toward the cell. "We meet again, Kyuubi." The occupant of the cell appeared at the door with an evil smile.

"**Kratos, long time no see."**

"You know each other?" asked Naruto.

"We meet each other once before. In Hades' throne room, if I remember correctly."

"**I remember, Aries was training you to be his champion."**

"Not anymore, I am the new God of War."

"**Ah, so you killed him and took his place."** Naruto was confused when he heard the word "god".

"Gods don't exist, do they?" asked Naruto. The Kyuubi looked at him.

"**You should know, you been the container for one for 16 years."** Naruto stared at the fox in disbelief.

"You mean your..." The kyuubi laughed.

"**Took you long enough kit! I am a God of War of this world. Kratos over there is the God of War of his world. We can only be killed by another God or by someone who has Pandora's Box power." He turned toward Kratos. "Which I assume is in you." **Kratos nodded.

"But what I want to know is what you are doing in this child?"

"**That fool Arashi sealed me in here but killed himself in the process. Now it's my turn, what do you want with the girl?"**

"I have to find a successor to the throne, since the Gods can't make me immortal but the one who trained me and he's dead. She's passed all my tests but one so far." He turned toward Naruto. "I expect you to take care of her until it is time for me to take her. I will make sure she'll live with you." Naruto didn't get a chance to say anything as they were back in the real world. When Naruto regained his composer, Kratos was nowhere to be found. Naruto heard a small moan and he turned toward Sakura that was in his bed. He was tired from the day and he figured that he would deal with it in the morning. After he brushed he teeth, he climbed in the bed with Sakura, since he didn't really have anywhere else to sleep. He was happy that he finally got to sleep with her, but it quickly disappeared when he remember why she was in his bed.

"I'll take care of you Sakura, I promise." He said silently to her and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_The Previous Night_

Ino was walking along the road on the way to her house. She soon passed by Sakura's house and would have passed by it if not for the loud banging sounds coming from inside it. She decided to investigate soon she would soon discover that she wished she hadn't. When she went to the window, her eyes widened in shock. Sakura's father was holding Sakura in the air by her throat and was about to kill her, but he dropped her and went toward something else. She adjusted her position to get a better view and what she saw caused her heart to skip a few beats. The father was getting sliced up by a bald headed man with white skin and red markings. After he was done with the father, he went over to Sakura and picked her up, but he suddenly turned and looked at _her_ staring at him through the window. She blinked and he was gone. Ino remained there for a few seconds until she regained a little of her composer. She stepped away from the house and pulled out a kunai, wrapped an explosive tag around it and threw it in the air. It exploded and 7 ANBU Black Ops jumped down and surrounded Ino Yamanka. "What is the problem?" She was still too horrified to speak so she pointed toward Sakura's house. The ANBU, seeing her in that state, immediately broke down the door and rushed in. The ANBU wearing a cat mask, seeing what was within turned toward another ANBU. "Wake the Hokage, and take her to the hospital. He pointed at Ino, who by now was on the ground, crying her eyes out.

_Hokage Mansion_

Tsunade was in her room sleeping and snoring when she was suddenly awake by a loud knocking at the door. She woke up, determined to pound the hell out of whoever would dare wake her up in the middle of the night. She marched up to the door, opened it and was about to slug the person who was on the opposite side of her when she realized that it was an ANBU. She calmed down some but was still pretty irked. "You better have a good reason for waking me up."

"We have a problem. Sakura Haruno parents have been murdered." Tsunade's eyes shot wide open. "However, Sakura isn't there." Tsunade breath a sigh of relief, she didn't realize that she was holder her breath.

"I understand. Wake up Kakashi and tell what happened and meet me at the house." The ANBU nodded and disappeared. Tsunade went back into her room and got dressed and went over to Shizune's room. The door opened and Shizune came out already dressed. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing. They soon left and arrived at Sakura's house. When they got there, Kakashi was already there. He walked up to them and made a surprising report.

"Sakura's stuff is gone."

"What did you say?"

"Sakura's stuff is gone. Everything that belongs to her disappeared from the house."

"How is that possible?"

"Don't know."

"Who called ANBU?"

"Ino did. From what we were able to get out of her, apparently, Sakura's father killed the mother and was about to kill Sakura when someone intervened. The said person then proceeded to delimb the father until he got to the head. After the father died, he went over to Sakura and took her to an unknown location."

"How is Ino?"

"She's pretty shaken up, but she'll recover." Tsunade went inside the house to survey the carnage.

"Inform the Medic Corps. to clean up the mess." She said to an ANBU. He disappeared. She then turned toward Kakashi. "Whatever it takes, find Sakura." He too vanished. Tsunade sighed. Tomorrow is going to be hell for her. As she went outside of the house, she was confronted by a cloaked man. He didn't say anything, just stared at her. They stared at each other for 5 minutes before the man turned and walked away. Tsunade looked like she was in a trance. Shizune woke her up by snapping her fingers. "I'm alright. Guess I'm more tired than I thought."

_The Next Morning_

Sakura woke up with a start. She vaguely remembered what happened the previous night. She suddenly felt something on her hips. She looked down to see a hand. She looked to her right to see... "NARUTO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!" Naruto was awoken with a start and fell off his bed. She was about to punch him in the gut and face when she noticed that this wasn't her bed, or her room. "How did I get here?" Naruto was reluctant to get up and answer her, but he did anyway.

"Somebody brought you here to my house. He told me what happened between your parents." Sakura's expression changed to despair. "He also told me to take care of you." Sakura's expression changed again as she looked at Naruto. She was about to answer when they heard a knock at the window. They turned to see Kakashi in the window. Naruto got up and unlocked the window and Kakashi jumped in.

"We have been looking for you, Sakura. You were here all this time?"

"I guess so." replied Sakura. Kakashi turned toward Naruto.

"When did she get here?"

"About 8 or so." Kakashi looked at both of them as if he could sense something about them.

"The Hokage wants to see you as soon as possible." and with that, Kakashi poofed away leaving Sakura and a very afraid Naruto behind.

"I'll make some breakfast. You can get ready while I do that." Naruto got up and started to walk out the door, but stopped when Sakura spoke up.

"Naruto, thank you, for everything."

"No problem. That's what I'm here for." Naruto went out of the room but was greeted by a strange sight. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Sakura immediately jumped out of the bed and rushed to his side. She too noticed something different. This house was bigger then normal and had more rooms. Sakura recognized some of the pieces of furniture in the new "house."

"That's my chair and my lamp." She pointed toward various objects.

"I guess he wasn't kidding."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when Kratos dropped you off, when he told me to take care of you, he also said that he would make sure that you would live with me. I wasn't sure that he was actually going to do it, but apparently he did." He walked toward the new set of rooms with Sakura. He opened one of them and saw another bathroom with some of her bathroom stuff in there. He opened another door and saw a new bedroom with the rest of her stuff in there. "I'll go ahead and make breakfast. You can freshen up if you want." He left to start making breakfast. Sakura went over to her dresser and pulled out a fresh pair of clothes and went into her bathroom to take a shower. After she got out, she found breakfast ramen on the table. Sakura could hear that Naruto was also in the shower. She sat down and started eating. It didn't take long for Naruto to finish in the shower. He came out seeing Sakura eating breakfast and sat down and started eating his breakfast. After they finished, they brushed their teeth and left in the direction toward the Hokage's office. When they arrived, they were met by the Hokage, Kakashi, and Ibiki.

"Come in you two, and sit down." Naruto and Sakura did what they were told. "Now, explain everything that happened last night. As Sakura began to explain everything that happened, Kakashi and Ibiki listened closely. Soon after they finished, the adults said nothing. Tsunade finally broke the silence.

"Thank you for sharing this information with us. You are dismissed and you will remain living with Naruto until we figure this out, understood?

"Yes ma'am." The two got up and left the office, leaving everybody else to talk amongst themselves. Naruto and Sakura soon found themselves at the ramen shop. It was getting close to lunch time so Naruto figured they would have some lunch. As they were eating, Team 10 came by and sat down beside the two. They didn't say anything. They didn't need to cause Ino company was all Sakura needed right now. They eat their lunch in silence. Naruto and Sakura finished and Naruto was going to pay for it but the old man wouldn't hear of it. He heard about what happened. As they left, Sakura didn't say a word. A couple hours passed when Sakura finally spoke with an interesting question. "Naruto, I need you to be honest with me." The startled Naruto a bit.

"Of course, I am always honest with you." Sakura looked at Naruto.

"During your fight with Neji and that time on the bridge, I felt a completely different kind of chakra coming from you. What is it?" Naruto was surprised to say the least.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Alright, but you might want to sit down." Naruto and Sakura found their way to a park bench. Naruto began to explain what is inside of him. Sakura didn't say a word as he talked. He finally finished and there was silence. Sakura's eyes started to water. She suddenly latched herself onto Naruto crying.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto. I had no idea what kind of burden you are carrying." She continued crying on his shoulder for a while but the kyuubi took this time to make a few comments.

"**So she never knew."**

"Yeah, she kept beating me up for being me, not you."

"**Maybe now, she'll abandon her quest for the Uchiha and mate with you."**

"_Watch your mouth fox. I don't want to have sex with her yet. Not now anyway."_

"**So you do want to have sex with her. We'll talk later, kit. By the way, a certain perverted hermit is watching."** The fox went to the back of his cage just in time for Sakura to calm down. Sakura was regaining her composer to the point where she stopped crying.

"Everything will be alright Sakura. I will guarantee it." He said with his trademark grin. "You can come out now, Ero-sennin." Sakura was confused as who he was talking to when somebody jumped down from the trees.

"How did you know I was there?"

"You can't fool the fox."

"Mmm...so I can't." He turned toward Sakura. "I'm sorry to hear about your parents. So, from what I hear, your living with Naruto now?" She nodded. He walked up toward Naruto and whispered in his ear. "If you want any tips on how to get her in bed, let me know." He said with a perverted giggle. Unfortunaly for Jiraiya, Sakura heard this and she immediately punched Jiraiya in the face causing him to fly in the opposite direction of her punch. His flight came to an immediate halt when he came into contact with a bolder. "Yep, she's Tsunade apprentice alright." He got up and went back over to the two. "I'll see you two later." and left. It was getting dark so the two decided to head for home. As the two was walking, they were watched by two gods in the heavens.

_Mt. Olympus_

"So she's the one?" asked Zeus. Zeus and Kratos was watching over Sakura and Naruto. So far, things have been going well for her and if it keeps up, Kratos will train her to be the new God of War. There is just one more test for her.

"Yes, in a way, she is like me. We both want power but they way we want to use it is entirely different. She wants power to protect people. I wanted power so I am the most powerful person on the planet, but I ended up killing my wife and child because of that.

"I hope your right, for all our sakes." Zeus left the Temple of War to return to his own.

_Naruto's House_

Naruto and Sakura arrived at the house where they are going to be living in together. After they went in, got ready for bed when Sakura asked a surprising question. "Naruto, can I sleep with you tonight?" Naruto was shocked alright.

"Why?"

"I don't want to be alone tonight, that's all." Naruto understood and agreed. As they got in bed, Sakura laid down with her back to his chest. Naruto raised an eyebrow to this but said nothing. He put his arms around Sakura, comforting her. They soon fell asleep like this, with not a care in the world.

_Tsunade's Office_

"You want to do WHAT?" Jiraiya is in Tsunade's office, proposing a plan to train Naruto.

"Like I said, I want to take Naruto for about 3 years and train him. Akatsuki has taken an interest in him and he is not prepared for them in his current state." Tsunade sighed. He was right after all.

"Have you told Naruto about this yet?"

"No, I wanted to wait until I told you." Tsunade thought for a while until she made a decision. "I'll let you take him under one condition. You will not take him into any of those red-light districts. If you do, I will personally grind your head into dust, understand?" Jiraiya nodded.

"I'll take him in the morning." Jiraiya then poofed out of the office leaving a sad Tsunade behind. She considered Naruto a brother and will miss him for 3 years.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Naruto's House_

Naruto was having a good dream. It involved Sakura, and whipped cream. Naruto was getting to the good part when he felt somebody poke him in the face. He tried to shrug it off but the finger kept poking him. He opened his eyes expecting to see Sakura but instead saw..."ERO-SENNIN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" He jumped out of bed wearing his nightgown and his hat.

"Relax kid, Sakura's making breakfast. There's something we need to talk about right now." Naruto calmed down a bit and sat "I'm going to be taking you for about 3 years to train you for Akatsuki."

"What! I can't leave now. Sakura needs me."

"I already told Sakura this and she agrees. As you are right now, you are no match against them."

"Does Tsunade know about this?" Jiraiya nodded.

"I told her yesterday. We're leaving in an hour. Get your stuff ready and meet me at the north gate." And with that, Jiraiya disappeared just when Sakura came in with breakfast. She saw his face and knew he told him.

"I'll be alright, Naruto. You should go and train." She sat down and put the food on a table next to him.

"But I don't want to leave you alone, not after what happened."

"I'll be alright. You helped me, whether you know it or not." The two locked eyes for a moment. Her emerald eyes staring into his sapphire eyes. They didn't want to leave each others sights but they eventually broke off. Naruto started to eat his breakfast while Sakura took a shower. After they both got ready and Naruto packed his stuff, they headed out hand in hand toward the north gate. They soon arrived to see Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade already there. They made their way over to them and after a brief goodbye, Naruto and Jiraiya left to begin their training, which left Sakura, Kakashi, and Tsunade. Kakashi left reading his little orange book. Tsunade left to continue her battle with paperwork, which left Sakura all alone. She was about to turn and leave but felt a familiar presence behind her. She hasn't felt this presence since the night her parents died. She instantly remembered who it was.

"So, I see you are doing well." asked Kratos.

"I am, thanks to you."

"Do you want to get stronger in order to protect the people you love?"

"Yes, I do, and I'm willing to do what ever it takes."

"Good answer." When he finished, a hole opened beneath them and started to sink in. They were about halfway through when Sakura heard Tsunade calling out to her. She didn't even get a chance to respond as they were through the hole.

_Tsunade's POV_

As Tsunade was walking back to her office, she suddenly felt a presence behind her right behind Sakura. She didn't recognize it so she decided to turn around a check it out. As she neared the two, she saw what the presence looked like. He had a bald head with white skin with armor on his body and some kind of blades on his back. She instantly recognized the man as being the one who killed Sakura's father. As she was about to call for ANBU, a hole appeared and the two started to sink in it. She immediately started to run over to them and she yelled to get Sakura's attention. Sakura heard it but didn't do anything. As the hole vanished, Tsunade finally caught up to the spot and she saw a letter on the ground right at the spot where they disappeared. It had the kanji for "war" on the front. She picked it up and opened it. She read it over and her eyes widen in shock. She ran off to find Kakashi. She soon found Kakashi on a tree reading his book and making some giggles here and their. "Kakashi, GET DOWN HERE!!!" Tsunade shouted in a very loud voice that causes Kakashi to fall and land in a very painful way. He got up and after shaking himself off to see a pissed off Tsunade. Tsunade tossed him the letter. Kakashi caught it and read it. After finishing it, his eye widened in surprised. "Is this true?"

"I saw him take her right in front of my eyes."

"Can we trust her?"

"She wouldn't do this if she didn't want to. But to be trained by a god is something else." Tsunade's face took one of concern. Kakashi saw this and went to comfort her.

"She'll be alright." Tsunade nodded and left to tell everybody that needs to know about this incident. Kakashi looked back at the note.

_Godiame Hokage_

_If you are reading this, then that means that Sakura Haruno has chosen to let me train her. She is to be my successor to the throne of the position of God of War. I will take her for 2 and half years until Naruto and Jiraiya comes back. If she is what I'm hoping for, she will exceed my expectations. Regarding that night with her parents, I intervened before her father succeeded in killing her in a drunken rage like he did with his wife. She will see you all again in about 3 years._

_Kratos_

_The God of War_

Kakashi sighed and put the letter in his pocket. "What a day." and went back to his book.

_2 and an half years later_

Naruto Uzumaki was running as fast as he can back toward Konoha with Jiraiya trailing behind him. "Your getting slow, Ero-sennin." shouted Naruto. "I'm going to go on ahead." Jiraiya nodded. Naruto's speed increased and he made it to the front gates in 30 minutes or so. The guard currently there was shocked but regained his composer as he recognized Naruto. "Oi, Naruto!" This caught his attention. "The Hokage wants to see you as soon as you got back. Naruto nodded and went inside the village. The first thing that caught his attention was the Hokage Monument as there was now a fifth face that belongs to Tsunade. Naruto smiled. "So they finally added her." Naruto was jumping along the rooftops until he finally reached the Hokage's office. After arriving in front of the door and the guard opening the door for him, he was greeted by the site of a drolling Tsunade sleeping on her desk. Naruto smiled and decided to surprise her. He crept up to her and bent down to her ear. "Tsunade baa-chan." He whispered in her ear. What happened next had more then the desired effect.

"NARUTO! I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!!" She immediately woke up and slugged Naruto in the face which sent him flying out the door. Tsunade was confused as to who she just punched. It took a moment for the smoke to clear to reveal a bruised Naruto halfway in the wall and an ANBU guard looking at him and her. Tsunade immediately rushed up to him; picked him up and hugged him like there is no tomorrow. "Naruto, I'm so glad your back. You don't know how much I missed you."

"Can't...breath..." Naruto struggled to say. She looked down and his face was turning blue. She released him and put him down. After a moment or so of trying to regain his breath, Naruto finally asked. "What about Sakura?" Tsunade's face changed and Naruto noticed this. "What happened?"

"Come with me." She led him back into her office and sat down. She pulled out a note, the same one that Kratos left behind, and handed it to him. He took it and read it. After a couple of minutes, his eyes widened. "Is this true?" She nodded.

"I watched her go with him with my own eyes. If that note is true, she should be back sometime soon." Naruto brightened up at this. He soon left and eventually reunited with the rest of the rookie nine and team Gai. Naruto eventually made it to his home, much to his surprise, remains in good shape. It was getting dark and went inside.

_Outside of Konoha's Gates_

A lone figure stood near the gates of Konoha. At first glance, it appears to be a girl in her late teens with 2 katana's crossed in an 'X' on her back. "It's been a long time since I been home. I can't wait to see Naruto again. She made her way over to the gate and passed the guard who apparently recognize her, because he didn't say a thing. After she passed the guard, she disappeared heading toward the Hokage office.

_Tsunade's Office_

Tsunade and Shizune was cleaning up and preparing to leave. Shizune stepped outside and Tsunade, after seeing Shizune leave, pulled out her secret stash of sake and poured herself a cup. She turned around to look outside and drank. "It's been a long time, hasn't it, sensei?" Tsunade spat out her drink upon hearing the familiar voice behind her. She turned around to see Sakura in front of her. She was wearing a red sleeveless shirt(think the clothes that Sakura was post timeskip but with differences) with the kanji for 'war' in the front. She is also wearing a black miniskirt(I don't know what else to call it) and boots. But the most noticeable feature was the chains on her arm.

"What are those?" Tsunade pointed toward the chains on her arms.

"This is the mark of the God of War. Whoever has them is or is going to be a God of War." Tsunade was shocked. So shocked that she even dropped her bottle of sake, but she snapped back to her senses when she heard the bottle breaking. "So is Naruto back?" Tsunade smiled.

"Yes, he just got back this afternoon. He should be at your house right now." Sakura smiled. "Thank you, sensei." She turned and left.

_Naruto's and Sakura's House_

Naruto went inside his house and found it to be intact. Everything was in its place. Although, even though it's been 2 and an half years since he's been here, you would think that there would be dust everywhere. He had a sneaking suspicion that somebody kept this house clean. He would be sure to ask the Hokage about that soon. As he entered the living room, he felt a presence behind him. He jump around, kunai in hand, to see...Sakura. "Is that really you?" She smiled.

"Yes, it's me Naruto. I just got back myself. It looks like you are doing well."

"Yeah, Ero-sennin training really paid off."

"I just hope he hasn't turned you into a pervert like him." She walked up to him and put her arms around him. Naruto was sure if this is right and his body language told Sakura all she needed. "It's alright. Being away from you for these 2 and an half years made me realize that you are the one for me. I was blindly obsessed with the Uchiha that I didn't notice that you were always there for me, even when I pushed you away. I want to thank you for that." She brought her face in closer to his until her lips touched his. Naruto was taken off guard by this sudden contact but didn't do anything but return the kiss. They remained this way for about a couple of minutes when they finally broke for air. The looked at each other for a minute when they heard a tapping sound at the window. They turned to see Kakashi at the window. Naruto frowned. How long has he been watching? Naruto went over and opened the window. Kakashi jumped in.

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough. I heard you were back so I had to see for myself." He took a look at Naruto and Sakura. An idea came to his head. "Meet me at our usual training grounds tomorrow at 8." Before they could question why, he activated Poof no Jutsu and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. After he disappeared, Naruto turned back toward Sakura.

"How much you want to bet that he is going to test us again?" Sakura laughed.

"Probably so, but lets worry about that tomorrow. I want to go to bed."

"By the way, what's with the chains and swords?" Sakura knew that she would have to explain those two. She sat down on the couch as well as Naruto. She first explained the swords.

"These are the Blades of War. They were forged in the fires of Hell and are unbreakable. They also have unique abilities but you'll find out what they are in due time. These chains are what define the God of War. I can use these in different ways. Whoever has these is or will be the current God of War. When Kratos retires from the throne, I will be the new God of War and I will be made immortal in human terms, but that won't happen for a long time now." Naruto was silent in the entire conversation. After she finished, neither of them said a thing. After a few minutes, Naruto finally broke the silence.

"Well, I'm just glad to have you back." He said while giving her his trademark fox grin. However, Sakura's face took on seriousness.

"Naruto, there's something I been meaning to ask you." Naruto gave her his full attention.

"What is it?"

"I want to speak with your 'resident'." Naruto frowned. That is not what he expected.

"Why?"

"I want to make a deal with him." Naruto's face perked up and took on a face of uncertainty. "Trust me; it'll be better for both of you." Naruto nodded, agreeing with her. "Take off your shirt and show me your seal." He obeyed and took off his shirt and then moving some chakra to his stomach to make the seal show. She studied it for a second before touching it with her hand. The touch was cold but warmed up quickly. The next thing he knew he was being pulled from his mind and into the sewers where the beast resides. Naruto led Sakura to the gates where the demon was. They soon arrived to find the beast...snoring.

"WAKE UP YOU STUPID FOX!! SOMEBODY WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. The fox stirred and eventually woke up, irritated.

"**Why did you wake me up at this...?" **The kyuubi didn't get a chance to finish as he saw who else was with Naruto. The kyuubi smiled. **"Well well, if it isn't the pink hair bitch. To what do I owe this visit? I see by the chains on your arm that you have survived his training."**

"Yes, I have. The reason I'm here is to make a deal with you."

"**What kind of a deal?"**

"I will break the seal holding you captive. However, this does not mean you will be released in the outside world because the method that put you in here would make it impossible, even for us. What I can do is give you a certain amount of freedom." Naruto and kyuubi both listened to her, not saying a word. "You are in charge of the fox contract, correct?" The kyuubi nodded. "Good, then allow Naruto to sign it and he will be able to summon you and any foxes that he needs. Which means that if he so chooses, he can extract your spirit and put it in a physical manifestation of a fox or a different form. However, you will have to do your part as well. In addition to healing him and giving chakra when he needs it, you will teach him how to recognize and dispel genjutsu's and anything else he needs help with. Do you agree with the terms?" The kyuubi thought for a couple of minutes.

"**I agree, now destroy this cursed seal."**

"Sakura, are you sure about this?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, he can't live in the real world without a body and you will decide what body he will have. He knows this and won't try anything." She drew one of her swords and the blade began to glow red. After a few seconds, she suddenly jumped toward the gate and slashed at the seal. The seal burned and fell off. The gate opened which forced Naruto and Sakura to jump back because the gate was so big and the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune stepped for the first time out of its cage. He walked up toward Naruto.

"**I hope you will fulfill your end of the bargain, kit. Right now, I'm going back to sleep."** He went back into the cage and laid back down and started snoring. Naruto was about to say something but he was suddenly back into the real world and his own body.

"Was that real?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, the kyuubi will be able to wander in and out of your mind but you will be able to control where he can and can't go. Let's get some sleep." Naruto agreed with that. After they both got ready for bed, Naruto climbed in his bed for this first time in almost 3 years. Sakura soon followed. Naruto asked why.

"I want to sleep with you, got any problems with that?" Naruto shook his head. "Good, now get some sleep." Sakura put her blades on the floor next to her. They would be safe there; nobody can even touch them except her or someone she trust. She put her arms around Naruto but after she did that, the chains around her arm seem to disappear and when Naruto put his hands on her arm to investigate, he found that it was like the chains were never there. When Naruto turned his head to ask, Sakura put her finger on his lips, shutting him up. "Just sleep." Naruto didn't complain, he was finally in bed with his love and for good reason. They soon fell asleep, with not a care in the world.

_Orochimaru's Lair_

Orochimaru was stumped. He has been trying to figure out how exactly the 2nd Hokage managed to use water jutsu's out of thin air. He really didn't want to use the forbidden jutsu that raises people from the dead but he has no choice. He had just gotten to the part where the coffin rises up from the ground but something was wrong. The coffin was way bigger than normal, about the height of the room. The coffin opened to reveal...Aries. Aries opened his eyes and his beard and hair lit up on fire (like they usually do). He stepped out and turned toward Orochimaru, who had no clue as to what was going on. I should thank you, Orochimaru, for you have given me life again. Now I can take my revenge on Kratos and the rest of the Gods in Mount Olympus. He disappeared in a column of fire leaving a very confused Orochimaru and a scared out of his brains Kabuto.


	4. Author's Note

A/N: I just realized that I accidentally posted the 3rd chapter prematurely. For those of you wondering why the chapter ended in a weird way, there is your answer. I replaced the chapter with the final one and I hope you all can forgive me.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Naruto's House_

Naruto awoke with a start. When he opened his eyes, he felt a 'sensation' on his manhood and on different parts of his body. He looked down to see...Sakura's hand on it. It probably floated down there while they were sleeping. He gently picked her hand up and moved it away. But that wasn't the only thing that he felt. He also felt her legs wrapped around one of his. Naruto blushed a deep crimson red. Last but not least, he turned to his right to find Sakura right in his face. His arm is in between her breasts. Naruto blushed even deeper. He looked at the clock. It was 6:49. Naruto decided to get some training in before they were supposed to meet Kakashi. He gently nudged Sakura on the shoulder. Sakura slowly opened her eyes. "Morning sleepyhead."

"Morning."

"I was thinking we can get some training done before we have to meet Kakashi."

"Yeah, that's a probably a good idea. You still need to sign the fox contract." Naruto nodded and both of them got up and started preparing for the day. Naruto prepared breakfast while Sakura took a shower. Naruto finished his breakfast and Sakura came out of the shower. They switched places. After they got dressed, Sakura grabbed her swords and put them on her back. Naruto noticed that the chains were back on her arm. They soon set out to their old training grounds. When they got there, they decided to do the contract first. Naruto soon found himself in his mind.

"**About time, kit. Now let us get this over with."** A scroll appeared in the fox's mouth and dropped it in front of Naruto. Naruto opened it and saw only 1 space filled. Naruto look at the fox with a questing look on his face. **"We're very picky."** Replied the fox. Naruto shrugged it off and signed it in his blood. The scroll rolled up and poofed out of existence. **"Now there are things you need to know before you even attempt this. You will still be able to summon the toads but you need to think which contract you are using. Now try summoning me."** Naruto agreed and found himself in the real world. Naruto started to attempt the summoning but was interrupted by Sakura.

"Let me do something first before you try that." Naruto nodded and stopped. Sakura made the hand seals for a genjutsu and covered the entire grounds. Naruto took on a confusing look. Sakura explained. "What do you think would happen if you summon the nine tails and everybody saw it?" Naruto understood. Naruto started the jutsu again.

"**Summoning jutsu!"** Smoke enveloped the area and a fox as big as a three story house and with nine tails appeared. Naruto was shocked. He didn't think he would get it the first time.

"**Not bad on your first try kit."** He turned toward Sakura. **"Good idea on the genjutsu. I can imagine what would happened if it wasn't there."** Sakura smiled. **"I'm off."** The fox disappeared in a cloud of smoke. They continued training for the next hour. When it was about time for them to meet Kakashi, Sakura dispelled the genjutsu and they waited. In about 10 minutes, Kakashi finally showed up followed by...Tsunade?

"Tsunade baachan, what are you doing here?" The Hokage smirked.

"I'm here to help test you. Kakashi figured that it would at least even the odds cause of your training, Sakura." Sakura smiled. She wouldn't have it any other way.

"The test is simple." He pulled out two bells and tossed one to Tsunade. "You have to get a bell from each of us before the time runs out."

"That's fine. We aren't going to go easy on any of you." said Naruto.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, brat." Kakashi pulled out a timer and put it on the stump next to him.

"Start!" Naruto and Sakura body flickered away. They reappeared behind a tree.

"So how are we going to do this?" asked Naruto.

"I can take care to Tsunade and you..."

"FOUND YOU!" Sakura didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence before the tree behind them exploded into splinters that was cause by Tsunade's punch. Both of the teens jumped away, landed and Sakura jumped toward Tsunade, where the said person was gearing up for another punch. She threw it and Sakura caught it. This surprised Tsunade and Naruto. No one been able to catch one of her punches and live. Sakura smirked. She tighten her grip on the hand and pulled Tsunade toward her and punched her right in the face, which sent her flying backwards. She landed and before she could do anything, chains erupted from the ground and wrapped around her body and hands, thereby binding her. Tsunade looked at Sakura who had her hands in the ground. Not even Tsunade's monstrous strength could break chains that were forged in the fires of Hell.

"Naruto! Get the bell." Naruto ran up to her and grabbed the bell. Tsunade sighed and the chains let go of her. Now there was the matter of Kakashi. Naruto went back to Sakura. "Where is he?"

"I'll take care of that." Naruto bit his thumbs and did the summoning jutsu and a medium size fox appeared. "Find Kakashi, here's his scent." He pointed at the bell in his hand. The fox went up and sniff it. After sniffing, he ran into the forest followed closely by Naruto and Sakura.

_Kakashi POV_

Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes. Sakura just took down the Hokage and Naruto just summoned a fox. The fox sniffed something in Naruto's hand and the fox was heading toward _his_ location. "Shit." Kakashi jumped from his position and was running away. He just touched down on the 4th tree when a sword with a chain attached came out of nowhere and nearly got his foot. He dropped down onto the ground to see Naruto and Sakura, swords drawn, waiting for him. But something was off. Where was the fox? He felt something brush his sides and looked down to see the bell gone. He looked toward Naruto who was currently holding the bell and petting the fox.

"We win." Naruto and Sakura both said at the same time. Kakashi smiled, or what it looks like from the position of his eye.

"Good work you two, but explain something to me." The voice came from the Hokage who was walking up to the three ninjas. "Where did that fox come from?" She pointed toward the fox.

"Well, it's sort of a long story." Tsunade caught up with them. Naruto explain everything that happened last night. Kakashi and Tsunade had their mouths hanging open when Naruto finished. Sakura assured them that there was no danger of kyuubi escaping because she broke the seal. Tsunade accepted that answer seeing the way she took her down. After some more talking, they all went their separate ways. Naruto went to get some ramen. Sakura went somewhere. Kakashi went to reading his book. Tsunade went back to the office to continue her grueling battle with paperwork.

_Suna_

Hidan and Kakuzu are currently sneaking around Suna trying to get close to Gaara. They had been sent to capture Gaara and rip out the demon within him. Originally, Deidara and Sasori were supposed to do this but the Leader changed plans so they were sent.

"Fucking leader, making us grab two containers in row. I should curse him next time."

"Something came up probably, and we were the ones who were available." said Kakuzu as he took a guard out. "Anyway, we should wait until daytime until we strike."

"You're probably right. Let's find a place to sleep." Kakuzu and Hidan finally found a deserted house where they spent the night.

_The Next Morning_

The Kazekage Gaara was walking along the streets of Suna, taking a break from the ever lasting battle of paperwork. No matter which Kage you are, paperwork is your eternal rival. Gaara was tempted at times to use his Desert Funeral on the paperwork to be rid of the nightmare. Most of the villagers tend to stray away from him but the younger generation has taken a liking to him. He even has fangirls, much to the amusement of Kankuro and Temari. Even now they are following him, just staying out of reach of his sand, which is impossible because there is sand everywhere.

"**Kill those girls. Rid yourself of the headaches once and for all."**

"_Shut up raccoon! I'm finally being loved and I don't need you to ruin it."_

"**Suit yourself. But you would be doing yourself a favor."**

"_Favors from you are never good. I..."_ Gaara didn't have a chance to finish his thought as a 3-bladed scythe flew toward him. The sand rose and blocked the scythe from hitting him. The fangirls immediately scattered. The scythe retreated to a man with silver hair, no shirt, and a cloak with red and white clouds. "Who are you?" The man smiled.

"I suppose I should tell you the name of the man who is going to kill you. The name is Hidan of the Akatsuki. Now die, motherfucker." Hidan started to run but was blocked by another person with a black cloak with red and white clouds. "Get the fuck out of my way, Kakuzu."

"Use your head Hidan. He uses sand as his attacks. From what we have been told, he is cold when it comes to battles. He may very well be able to kill you." Hidan backed off.

"Then what the fuck should we do?"

"Let me have a shot at him and when you see an opening, go for it." Hidan nodded. "Let us begin." Gaara didn't know this yet, but he would have his hands full with these two.

_Konoha_

Sakura was walking with the remaining members of Team 7. They were fixing to get some ramen when a figure could be seen coming down from the heavens toward the group. As it got nearer, Sakura instantly recognized who it was. "Hermes, please don't tell me that Aphrodite sent me another death threat." Hermes laughed.

"Not this time Sakura. This time I was sent by Kratos." Sakura perked up at hearing Kratos name. "He sent me to tell you that the container for the one tail demon is currently under attack from Akatsuki." Naruto and Kakashi came out from under their shocked expressions when they heard Gaara's name, sort of.

"Gaara?" said Naruto. Hermes nodded. "He's not doing so well. If you have any chance of saving him, you need to leave now." And with that, Hermes flew off back toward where he came from. Sakura turned toward the group.

"We're leaving now." Before the others could say anything, a hole opened up under everybody and was sucked down into it. As far as they know the trip was instantaneous. The next thing they knew they were in Suna. Naruto and Kakashi were even more shocked now. "Think of it as a teleportation jutsu but without the chakra." As she said that, there was a very loud explosion near them. Both of them snapped out of their shock and raced toward the site, ignoring the surprised looks on people faces at seeing 3 Konoha ninja appear out of nowhere. They arrived to see Gaara fighting against 2 members of Akatsuki. Gaara was losing, that's for sure. He was on his knees panting from exhaustion. The silver haired member took this opportunity to lunge toward him. Sakura would have none of that. She drew her swords and threw them, chains attached, in his path. "I'll take care of him; you take care of the other one." Sakura said to the two just before dropping down.

_Hidan's POV_

Hidan saw an opening and decided to take it. He was halfway there when something impaled him, thus stopping him in his tracks. The swords retracted on their own and went over to a pink haired girl. "Did you do that, you fucking bitch?" Sakura was in front of Gaara who was currently being helped by a sand ninja.

"So what if I did?" Hidan was about to reply but he heard sounds of battle to his right and saw Kakuzu engaged by Konoha ninja.

"You get here fast. Now you die!" Hidan lunged toward Sakura and Sakura did the same thing but just when they were about to clash, a column of light came down from the heavens and stopped the ninja's in their path. Kakuzu saw this and went back to his partners side so have Kakashi and Naruto. Naruto was wondering what the heck was going on when he heard Sakura suddenly gasp and got on her knees, apparently bowing to whatever that this was. Hidan did the same thing, very much to Kakuzu surprise.

"Lord Jashman, I am honored by your presence."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cliffhanger!!!!!!!!! I have been waiting to write this part for a long time.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Everybody was silent the moment Hidan said the name of the figure standing between them. Kakuzu was the first to recover. He looked at Hidan who was currently on the ground. "You mean to tell me that that being over there is Jashman? Your Jashman?" Hidan rose only a little and turned his head toward Kakuzu.

"You doubted that he was real? I would never bow to something unless I was sure that it was real. You should know that by now." The said figure turned toward Hidan.

"**Rise my servant."** Hidan did as he was told. He stood and looked at the figure. HE had white hair like Hidan's. HE was wearing a cloak like Akatsuki but with the Jashman symbol on it. **"You have served me well. You have fulfilled my wishes best of all of my followers, which is why I am giving this task to you."**

"Yes my Lord, I will do whatever you ask of me." Jashman turned toward the group behind him to see Sakura bowing to HIM in a similar manner and a bewildered Naruto and Kakashi. He looked down to Sakura.

"**My child, there is no need to bow to me. Rise and hear my wishes."**

"Yes, my Lord." In her training with Kratos, she had been introduced to all the Gods and she knows that when they ask something of you, it is in your best interest to fulfill that wish. The Gods learned from their mistakes with the builder of Pandora's Temple. They abandoned him and he still remained loyal to them, even when his wife turned against him. The gods do not forget the people who help them, not anymore. Hidan and Kakuzu made their way over to the group.

"**Something has happened that wasn't supposed to. Aries has been reborn at the hands of Orochimaru."** At that, Sakura's face turned to horror.

"WHAT?! Aries is dead, Kratos killed him. Orochimaru can't raise a god, Hades wouldn't allow it. How is that possible?" Naruto took this time to speak up.

"Uh Sakura, who is Aries?" Sakura turned toward Naruto.

"Aries was a God of War, but he was bad. Think of him as a god version of Orochimaru but has a bigger ego and more evil." Naruto and Kakashi paled at hearing her description. She turned back to Jashman. "How was he able to bypass Hades?"

"**We don't know, but we are certain that he will try to take back the throne of the God of War. He can't attack Kratos because Zeus has forbidden the Gods from waging war against each other. A battle of that magatiude would have terrible results on all of creation and he would probably go for the next best thing, you. With you out of the way, all Aries have to do is just wait until Kratos dies and he can take back the throne."**

"What can I do?"

"**That's where Hidan comes in."**

"Me, my lord?"

"**Yes, this is my wish. I want you to become Sakura's ally and fight by her side. She will need your help to fight against the minions of Aries. Leave Akatsuki and be by her side."**

"I hear your wish and I obey. I will do what you desire." He turned and walked over to Sakura. Naruto and Kakashi got into a fighting stance but Hidan didn't threaten them in any way. He reached Sakura and knelt down in front of her. "I offer my services at the will of my Lord. I am yours to do with as you please." To say Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi were shocked was an understatement. After a while, Sakura finally spoke and smiled.

"I accept your services and I hope that we can get along." Jashman watched the exchange and turned to Kakuzu.

"**What about you? Will you follow your partner to hell and back?"** For the first time in his life, Kakuzu was speechless. He couldn't refuse a god, could he? He thought for a while. Finally he responded.

"I will follow." He went up to Sakura and did the same thing. Naruto passed out from being shocked out of his life for the second time today. Kakashi was close to passing out as well. Hidan turned to his God.

"What about Akatsuki? They won't let us go that easily."

"**I doubt that would be a problem."** He looked up and turned toward a huge boulder near them. **"Right, Zetsu?" **An outline appeared on said rock and a weird looking plant thing rose from it.

"What would you have me say to the leader?"

"**Tell him that Hidan has other things that his God needs to have him do. If he has a problem with that, he can take it up with me."** The plant thing called Zetsu disappeared. He turned back toward the group. **"I need to head back. I have preparations to make but before I leave, I have something for you, Hidan. Give me your scythe." **Hidan gave him the scythe and the scythe was enveloped in a bright light. The light disappeared and HE gave it back to Hidan. **"The blade has now been blessed by me. It will be useful in the coming battles."** Jashman was enveloped in the same kind of light that brought him here and disappeared. When he disappeared, there were stunned looks from everybody that was there, including Gaara. He walked up to the group, sand at the ready.

"So am I to assume that you are our allies now?" He asked the former Akatsuki members.

"Assume what you want. Our place is with Sakura now. Our allegiance lies with her." The tension begins to raise so much that Sakura decided to intervene before things got out of hand.

"We should leave now. We need to get back to Konoha and report on what is going on."

"Are we going the same way we came here?" asked Kakashi.

"We can't reappear inside the village with these two. We have to appear at the entrance and go in from there." Hidan chose this time to interject.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"We're talking about you 2. How do you think they are going to react when they suddenly see two Akatsuki members inside the village?"

"Good point."

"So we are going to appear outside of the village and go from there, alright?" Everybody nodded. "Good, now let's go back." Holes appeared under the five of them and they were sucked down and popped up in the jungle. After a moment of dizziness and throwing up by Naruto, they made their way over to the gate. The guard's reactions were what Sakura expected. They wouldn't let them pass unless they had 3 squads of ANBU escorting them. They were currently walking to the Hokage office with said ANBU. Hidan and Kakuzu were a little nervous. They eventually made it to the office where Asuma, Anko, and several other Jounin there as well. They went inside and the ANBU remained. There was tension in the air. After a couple of minutes, the Hokage finally spoke.

"What is your purpose here?" This time it was Sakura who answered the question.

"Hidan and Kakuzu have pledged their loyalty to me at the command of their god." There were murmurs all around and some people didn't believe her. Tsunade called for silence and turned toward Kakashi.

"What do you have to say about this Kakashi?"

"I say that they are telling us the truth. Jashman and the rest of the gods do not want Aries to reclaim the throne. It is in their best interest to help us." There was even more murmuring now but Tsunade silenced them.

"After hearing your statements, I see no reason to reject their admission into Konoha. However, you will be watched by ANBU. Will you consent to wearing a leaf headband?"

"We will consent, however we will not reveal any information regarding Akatsuki or their plans unless it is in our best interest. If you pay Kakuzu a sizeable amount, I'm sure that he will tell you something, he is always obsessed with money."

"Good, now about your clothes. Do you want to wear something different or keep the cloak you're wearing now?"

"Honestly, I am growing tired of this cloak; I would like a different cloak. What about you, Kakuzu?"

"I see no point in wearing an Akatsuki cloak if we are no longer in Akatsuki. I too would like a different one." Tsunade nodded.

"Good, Sakura will take you to a tailor to make measurements for your new one. If there is nothing else, you are dismissed. Hidan, Kakuzu, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi bowed and left. Immediately after they left, the noise shot up like a rocket with the council bombarding the poor Hokage with complaints. Meanwhile, Sakura took both of them to a tailor who took their measurements for a new cloak and after they told her the details that they wanted, the left to find a place for them to live. After an hour of so, nobody wanted them in their apartments. This was evident by the slamming of doors in their faces.

"I suppose you could live with us. I can make room for you." They arrived at their new home, but they didn't go in yet. Sakura focused her magic and made the house bigger to include two new rooms and another bathroom. She took them inside and showed them their rooms which were furnished with a bed, dresser, and other stuff. After they got a tour of the house, Sakura showed them around Konoha. It was getting dark soon and they decided to head on home where a chunnin was waiting for them with the new headbands. He handed it to them and left. They went inside to find Naruto there eating his ramen as well as ramen for the rest of them. They sat down and eat. After they finished, they cleaned up and went to bed. That night, Sakura had an interesting vision from Hades, the Lord of the Underworld.

_Forest_

Team 8 was jumping from tree to tree on route to their destination, Sea Country. They were getting close when a heavy fog rolled in. Despite their attempts to stay together, they eventually were separated from each other. Ino was scared; something about this fog was not natural, almost sinister. She was wondering when she suddenly bumped into someone. She fell down and looked up and saw a black adult male in her way. She got up. "Hi, could you help me, I got separated from my team because of this fog." The man looked at her.

"Come with me, I will take you to my captain. He will know where your friends are, we are familiar with this fog." He left and Ino followed but every fiber of her being told her not to go with him. They eventually made there way to a ship with black sails. Again her being told her not to go on that ship, but she couldn't resist for some reason. She followed the man onto the ship and into the cabin. Inside was a man who she assumed to be the captain. He led her inside and shut the door.

"Where am I?"

"You are on the Black Pearl. My name is Barbossa. What is yours?" asked the man.

"My name is Ino Yamanka. The man told me that you would know where my friends are."

"Yes, however, you will have to wait until the fog lifts a little. It is heaver then usual because of the moon. Sit and have some food." Ino complied and started to eat a little. "Tell me, Miss Yamanka, what are you doing out here in the fog?"

"I'm on a mission with my team but the fog rolled in and we got separated."

"I see. Tell me, do you believe in ghost stories, Miss Yamanka?"

"No, not really."

"Have you heard the tale of the cursed treasure of the Aztecs?" Ino shook her head. "Well, there was a ruler called Cortez who had a big ego. He collected treasure from all over the world that he won through conquest. He eventually found his way to a Mayan temple where there was treasure beyond your wildest imagination. The Hethin gods saw his greed and placed a curse upon the gold. He died of the curse eventually. We, believing the curse to be nothing more then myth, sought out the gold. We found it and we were rich, and our greed was similar to Cortez. We spent it left and right and soon found out that the curse was real. The more we gave away, the sooner we realized that all the rum in the world would not satisfy our thirst, no food could satisfy our hunger and all the pleasurable company in the world could not satisfy our lust." Ino was listening to the story and was getting scared then she had every been. She got up and left but when she opened the door she saw something that no man should see. The crew that she saw before was dead, but walking. She could see their bones. Not a single piece of skin was to been seen. She heard sounds behind and turned around. "Look, the moonlight shows us who we really are. We are not among the living so we can't die, but neither are we dead. We are cursed pirates, Miss Yamanka. For too long, I have been parched of thirst and unable to quench it. For too long, I've been starving to death and haven't died. I feel nothing. Not the wind on my face, not the spray of the sea." While he was talking, he been slowly walking up to her and she have been backing up into the moonlight. "Nor the warmth of a woman's flesh." Barbossa extended his hand to her face and into the moonlight and the hand turned to bones. Ino was getting more freaked out. "You best start believing in ghost stories, Miss Yamanaka. You're in one." While saying that, he walked into the moonlight and his body turned to bones. He grabbed a rum bottle, uncorked it, and drank it. Ino could see the liquid flowing from his mouth and into his stomach and flowing out of him. That was the final straw for Ino. She ran off the ship and screamed. Behind her, you could hear the laughing of every pirate on the ship. She ran until she fell on a root. She curled up behind a tree, scared out of her mind. Her eyes darting to every moving shadow. She stayed that way until her teammates finally found her, shaking. Asuma saw her state and walked up to her. She stood up and was trying to back away from him. When he got close enough, she pulled a kunai and started slashing in front of her, but she suddenly stopped. Shikamaru uses his Shadow Possession jutsu to hold her until Asuma could knock her out, which he did.

"Troublesome, what do we do now?"

"We head back. The mission is canceled. Ino, what happened to you?" Asuma stated. He picked her up and left in the direction of Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Another chapter gone. Please read and Review. Pirate lovers will recognize that last part. I realize that I haven't been asking for reviews and I want them. It what makes me want to continue.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Konoha_

Sakura was enjoying the warmth that Naruto's body was providing. She was relaxed until she heard a tapping on the window. She ignored it but it kept on tapping. She gave up and opened her eyes to see a messenger bird tapping on the window. She got up slowly and opened the window and Sakura unraveled the note on its leg. After she read it, she burnt it in her hand as per protocol. One of the perks of being trained by a god, you can manipulate the elements. She was about to wake up Naruto but stopped when she discovered that the kyuubi was training him inside his mind. She left him alone and got ready. After everything was said and done, she left toward the direction of the hospital. The note sounded urgent. When she arrived, Shizune was waiting for her. She led her to a room where it looks like Ino was threatening to kill herself if anybody comes near her. Tsunade was there as well as several nurses. Tsunade noticed Sakura's arrival and walked up to her. "What's wrong with Ino?" Sakura said.

"We don't know. All we know is that last night, when they were on a mission, they got separated from each other by a heavy fog and they heard a scream and that's when they found Ino like that."

"Wait, did you just say a heavy fog?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"There's only one thing that I know of that would involve the fog. But I need to look at her to see if I am right." She walked into the room with Ino still freaked out. She stopped at the entrance and looked at her. From the outside, it looks like Sakura was just staring at Ino who was staring back. However, on the inside, Sakura was making her way into her mind, numbing the part of the brain that deals with the feeling of fear. On the outside, Ino began to calm down. Sakura began to walk up to her slowly and when she reached her, she grabbed the kunai and led Ino back to the bed, while completely numbing the fear center of the brain. Sakura then made her way over to the memory portion of the brain, looking at her recent memories. She found last night memories and made a discovery. "Aries did this."

"How?!"

"He used Barbossa and the curse of the gold. A few years ago, there was an upset in the balance. There was gold that had a curse set upon it by the Heathen gods because of Cortez. A group of pirates came across it and was cursed by the gold. They couldn't not die because they were not among the living, but neither were they dead. Eventually the curse was broken and the pirates were killed. Aries must have sent her back to a time when they were cursed, and they scared the hell out of her. Aries did this as a warning to me. He will be coming after me sooner or later and is targeting my friends in an attempt to weaken me."

"So what should I do now?"

"I am going to erase her memories of last night so she won't remember a thing. She should be fine in a couple of days." She then proceeded to isolate her memories of last night and erase them completely. Ino closed her eyes and fell asleep. Sakura put her body back onto the bed and turned to Asuma, Shikamaru, and Choji who just arrived. "When she wakes up, she will remember nothing of last night, so just make something up." Asuma nodded and Sakura left the hospital.

_Meanwhile in Naruto's Head(or stomach, whichever you prefer)_

Naruto was currently training his newly acquired chakra swords. During the night, kyuubi had taken his mindself and started training him while the body slept. Ever since Sakura destroyed the seal, kyuubi has been keeping his word. Every night, kyuubi would train Naruto while the body slept. The lessons were going fast because of Naruto's clones. Kyuubi would give them a task to do and they would work at it until they could do it right. One group of clones was currently working on chakra control. Another was practicing new jutsu's that kyuubi taught them. Another was working with genjutsu's and how to recognize them and dispel them. Naruto discovered that he has absolutely no talent when dealing with genjutsu's. He couldn't make a decent one so he decided to stick with dispelling them. What the real Naruto and a few of his clones were working on now was making chakra swords out of the kyuubi's chakra. He wasn't doing badly but he still had trouble focusing the chakra. After a while, kyuubi decided to call it quits for now as it was almost noon. Kyuubi suggested finding that Asuma guy and borrowing his trench knives, as they will help with his problems. Naruto woke up and saw that it was about noon. He got up and dressed as well as the usual routine. He set off to find Asuma. He wondered around and he found himself at Asuma's place where Shikamaru was playing Shogi with Asuma. By the expression on Asuma's face, he was losing. "Oi, Asuma-sensei."

"Naruto, what brings you here?"

"I was wondering if I can borrow your trench knives for a while." Asuma's eyebrows rose.

"What do you need with them?"

"Well, I have been learning kinjutsu with my new sensei and I am having trouble focusing the chakra into a usable weapon." Shikamaru heard the conversation.

"Who is your new sensei?" Naruto was worried about what would happen next. He wasn't sure if he should tell Asuma that the kyuubi has been teaching him. He was pondering what to do next when Shikamaru spoke up.

"Let me guess. It is the kyuubi, isn't it?" Naruto was shocked.

"How did you figure it out?"

"It's too troublesome to explain. Let's just say I put two and two together." Naruto and Asuma was shocked. They knew that he was smart but not this smart. Suddenly, Naruto had an idea.

"Do you guys want to meet him?"

"You can do that?" Naruto nodded, bit his thumb and preformed the seals for the jutsu.

"**Summoning jutsu!"** A medium size cloud of smoke appeared and much to everyone's surprise, a man that looks exactly like the 4th Hokage appeared. "Oops." Kyuubi looked over his new body and he got mad the instant that he knew who it was. He picked up Naruto by the collar and started yelling.

"**HOW DARE YOU, KIT? YOU PUT ME IN THE BODY OF THE SAME MAN WHO SEALED ME. I WOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW IF IT WASN'T FOR THE FACT THAT IF YOU DIE, I DIE." **

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what to put you in and he came into mind." Kyuubi dropped Naruto and turned toward a shocked Asuma, and Shikamaru. Asuma recovered somewhat.

"So can I assume that you won't attack us?"

"**Assume what you want, I attacked this village for a reason and I did what I was told to do. So you are safe from me.**

"What do you mean "told to do?" Kyuubi sighed.

"**About 17 years ago, Hell was empty and the Lord of the Underworld asked me to bring some souls to him. Your village was the closest to where I was and so I attacked your village to get Hell full again. You should be safe for about maybe 100 years or so. Now I believe that you were going to do something to help Naruto." Naruto made his way in front of kyuubi.** Asuma nodded.

"Right, let's see what you need help with. Show me what you got so far." Naruto nodded and started to gather the kyuubi's chakra in his hand and shape it but it began to shimmer and explode.

"I see. You are trying to make it with no starting point." He pulled out his knives and gave them to Naruto. "Pour the chakra into the knife and slowly extend it out of it." He nodded and did exactly what Asuma told him. The knife started to glow red and a pure red blade started to slowly extend from the knife. It grew to the size of a katana and stopped. "Good, you got the hang of it. Keep practicing and you will be able to do it without any problem." Naruto started to hand the knives back but Asuma wouldn't hear of it. "Keep them. I have more." Naruto nodded, Kyuubi poofed out of existence.

_Akatsuki Cave_

Everybody was in an uproar. Zetsu had just told them about Hidan's and Kakuzu's sudden resignation. The AL allowed them to talk some more before silencing them. "We all knew that they were not going to be in Akatsuki for long. They were just here because they were bored and there is nothing that we can do. Zetsu, did you get the rings from them?"

"No, I was going to go tonight to retrieve them."

"Good, all of you are dismissed." Every shadow dissolved out of existence except the AL. "This is so troublesome. Why did they have to do it now?" and his shadow dissolved as well.

_Konoha_

Sakura, Naruto, Hidan, and Kakuzu were walking to the Hokage's office. An ANBU told them to report to Tsunade's office and he sounded quite urgent. They soon arrived at the door and were let in by the guard. They walked in to find Gaara there. "Sakura, Gaara would like to have a word with you and Hidan and Kakuzu alone." Tsunade got up and led Naruto out leaving Gaara, Sakura, Hidan, and Kakuzu alone.

"I want to know exactly what happened back in Suna. Why did you attack me then suddenly you are our allies?" Sakura explained

"It's like this. They were ordered to bring in the container for the one tails. They would have succeeded if it wasn't for us. Then as me and him were fighting, his god came down and ordered him to leave Akatsuki and be with me. That's the short version."

"**Hump, I don't believe her. You should just kill them now and get it over with."**

"_Shut up, if she says that they are friends, who am I to argue?"_ While Gaara and his 'inner' were talking, Sakura began to look at them in a weird way, like she was looking through them. Gaara noticed it after a couple of minutes of arguing with his 'inner'. "What are you looking at?"

"Mmm, what kind of seal did they use to put him in you?" Gaara was surprised to hear that question to come out of her mouth.

"A 3 element seal."

"May I see it?" He didn't know where she was going with this but complied anyway. He took off his gourd and lifted his shirt and sent some chakra down to his stomach. The seal appeared and Sakura looked over it. After a few minutes, Sakura spoke with disgust. "This is the worst seal I have ever seen. Whoever did this didn't know what they were doing. No wonder Shukazu is crazy, the seal made him this way. Good thing I can do something for you."

"What?"

"I can destroy the current seal and put a new one in place." Gaara's face took on a frightened expression, but Sakura quickly laid his fears to rest. "That will fix Shukazu, and allow you to sleep. It will also give you access to Shukazu's chakra,"

"If I allow you to destroy the seal, will he escape?"

"No, I will put on the new seal before he has a chance. Will you let me do it?" Gaara thought for a while and decided to do it. Sakura took his shirt all the way off and Gaara blushed a little which didn't go unnoticed. She made a clone of herself as backup. "You ready?" Gaara nodded. Sakura right hand turned red and she thrust it in Gaara's stomach. The seal broke apart and was gone. What happened next was instantaneous. Shukazu's chakra began to escape. Sakura would have none of that. Her arm started to glow blue this time and she thrust it on Gaara's stomach putting the 5 element seal in place. The chakra began to die down until it disappeared and Gaara was now sleeping. Tsunade took this time to barge in along with the others and demand what was going on. "I fixed him, that's all. He should be more stable now." Tsunade picked him up and took him to the couch in the other room.

"Could you be more specific?"

"I basically destroyed his old seal and put a new one on. The new seal is exactly the same as Naruto's seal." This peaked Naruto's interest.

"So will he be alright?"

"Yes, although he will be asleep for quite a while to make up for not being able to sleep all his life."

"Well, I guess that I should write a letter to Suna informing them of the situation. All of you have the rest of the day off." Sakura nodded and left the room with everybody else following beside Tsunade. When they made it outside, it was getting dark, so they decided to head on home after making a pit stop at the ramen shop. Everybody was currently eating ramen except Sakura who is engaged in a tug of war in her mind about something. Naruto noticed this.

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

"Naruto, do you know who your father is?"

"No."

"How far would you go if you had a chance to get him back?" Hidan and Kakuzu turned their attention to the two while eating ramen.

"Sakura, what are you saying?"

"Just answer the question."

"Well, I would do anything I could to get him back. I never knew who my father or my mother was and I would like a chance to get them back and get to know them." Sakura didn't say anything as she resumed her thinking. Finally she decided what she would do.

"I know who your father is, but I won't tell you yet. You probably won't believe me anyway. Instead, I will take you to where he is."

"He is alive!"

"No, he's dead, but Hades is willing to let him go as his contribution to the coming war, but we have to go to Hell and pick him up." Naruto jaw hit the floor.

"You mean that we can bring my father back?" Naruto started jumping up and down shouting for joy earning him weird looks from passerbys. Sakura smiled and surprisingly so was Hidan and Kakuzu. After a while, he calmed down and started begging Sakura for them to leave now. She said that they would go to the Hokage after they finished eating. Naruto, being the ramen lover that he is, gulped down the rest of his food and by the time he finished, everybody else was done. They paid for their meal and started their way over to the Hokage's office. They soon arrived to see Tsunade and Shizune cleaning up and get ready to leave.

"What is it, Sakura?" Sakura then proceeded to explain what she intended to do and where they were going. Needless to say, by the time they were finished, Tsunade's and Shizune's jaw was on the floor. They picked up their jaws and Tsunade spoke although there was a different tone to her voice, like she was afraid. "I will allow you to go under two conditions. One, you take Jiraiya with you." She pulled out a kunai and threw it on the wall. A second later, Jiraiya appeared and the kunai she threw was right under where his 'manhood' was.

"How did you know I was there?"

"Your breath stinks." Jiraiya frowned and made his way over to the group. "Condition 2, you will come back here after your retrieve him. I need to talk with him before it is known that he is back." Everybody but Naruto raised their eyebrow at that last sentence. She sounded like she knew who it was. Naruto didn't notice as he was too excited to see his father again. Sakura nodded in agreement and she drew one of her swords. She raised it up and made a vertical motion bringing the sword down but as it was coming down, a red line appeared and after she was done, the line grew until it took the shape of a door. She walked up to it and opened it revealing a passageway to Hell. She gestured to Naruto, who hesitantly, walked inside. Sakura turned around to see Hidan and Kakuzu talking with Tsunade. They finished and followed Sakura in the door way. She looked at the desk and saw 2 rings on it.

"Figures." She said and turned and followed closing the door behind her. After they left, Tsunade grabbed Shizune and ran out the door, locking it. The guard at the door was confused by her actions and even more confused at what she said next.

"Whatever you hear in there, do not go in there for the next 10 minutes." Tsunade and Shizune sat down on the opposite side of each other and waited.

_Meanwhile_

Zetsu watched Hidan and Kakuzu put the rings on the desk of the Hokage and entered the door that appeared. After they left, the Hokage suddenly grabbed her assistant and ran out of the room. Zetsu raised an eyebrow at this. Were they expecting him? Anyway, this was his chance. He materialized in the room and grabbed the rings but before he vanished into the floor. He saw a note that was addressed to Akatsuki.

_Akatsuki_

_We had a good reason for leaving. War is coming and you don't want to be on the wrong side, trust me. We hope that you will make the right decision. The kyuubi is under ours and the god's protection and you would be wise not to attempt to capture it. If fact, it would be better if you seal the ones you have in the members of Akatsuki. Sakura Haruno is capable of extracting and sealing the biju safely without the death of the host. Think about it._

_Hidan and Kakuzu_

Zetsu read it and was unsure what to do. The only thing he can do is report to the leader and let him decide what to do. He dissolved into the floor and vanished completely. The door opened and Tsunade peeked her head in. She looked at the desk and saw the rings and the letter gone. She breathes a sigh of relief and opened the door completely. She went in the other room and saw that Gaara is still there, sleeping peacefully. She decided that she would sleep here for tonight. Shizune went home and Tsunade laid down in the bed and dozed off. Little did she know that Aries is gathering his army. His strength has not fully returned and would be a bad idea to attack now. In addition to his regular army, he is gathering fallen ninja warriors that would serve in his army. He has acquired a lot and recruited more including a certain snake we all know.


	8. Chapter 8

I plan on rewriting this story because I think that I have gotten better with my newest story. I will gladly accept any suggestion on how to make this story better for all to enjoy. The other reason that I'm doing this is because I have finished God of War II and thought up a new plot for the second half of the story which will follow the events of God of War II basically.


End file.
